


Hatred? Not Quite

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Almost), Awkward Conversations, Bickering, Detention, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Enemies almost turning into not-so-enemies, Fist Fights, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insults, M/M, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Just two idiots fighting in detention.





	Hatred? Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Drarryland detention prompt: Harry and Draco (getting)/ **serving** detention. I seriously have no idea what the hell happened while I wrote this XD

“You’re fucking stupid.”

“Excuse me?!” Malfoy spluttered.

Harry gave him a withering look. “You heard me right, you’re fucking stupid! Why did you have to—ugh, if you want to punch me, at least wait until Filch isn’t fucking looking!”

“Oh, excuse me,” Malfoy retorted, “How dare I ruin the Saviour’s plans for the evening? How very rude of me, indeed.” He scrubbed a spot from the tile more forcefully than was strictly necessary. “It’s not like I didn’t have anything better to do than be stuck with you with my hands full of—”

“Just shut up, will you?! I don’t care. This is your fault, I don’t want to have to listen to you on top of that.”

“My fault!” Malfoy spluttered. “You called me _ferret_ _!_ ”

“You _punched me!_ ”

“Only because you called me a—!”

“Well you are one! A stinky, bratty, idiotic ferret!”

Harry rolled on his side when Malfoy launched himself at him, fists at the ready. Gripping his wrists, Harry kicked Malfoy in the stomach.

Malfoy yelped, struggling to get free. “Prick!”

“Twat,” Harry grunted, kicking him again.

Malfoy almost doubled over. “I— _ughh_ , I hate you!”

“Well I hate you more!”

“No you don’t!” Malfoy yelled right in Harry’s face. “You _don’t!_ ”

Caught off guard, Harry hesitated. Malfoy freed his wrists from his grip, but Harry just stared at him as they both panted, neither making the next move.

“What—”

“Forget it,” Malfoy said. “Just—forget it.”

“No. What do you mean?”

“I—” Malfoy swallowed, a pale tinge of pink spreading down his cheeks to his neck. “You—you spoke in my trial. You said—things.” He frowned, looking away. “Look, let’s just—”

“No.” Harry sat up. Malfoy leaned back, startled, but Harry just sighed. “I spoke in your behalf because I don’t think you’re a criminal. That doesn’t mean I can’t think you’re an asshole and a ferret. You are.”

Malfoy huffed. “Prick,” he said, though with less sentiment than before.

“Twat,” Harry repeated.

“Imbecile.”

“Ferret.”

“You little—!”

This time, when Harry grabbed Malfoy’s wrists, it was with a smirk.


End file.
